


Lessons in Deceit

by Norcyla



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Snake Bright - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norcyla/pseuds/Norcyla
Summary: Honesty and trust don't come easily to ones like Bright and Raze. Efforts are made to be open with each other in their burgeoning romance. Very mature content.





	1. Chapter 1

As she stood waiting in the demonspawn's morbidly decorated study, Bright was keenly aware that she perhaps did not make the most sane of choices in her life. Just moments before, she had confessed her irrational love to an infernal being, to the astonishment of her witch friend _and_ herself. She remembered Ari's sharp gasp and Dorius'...no, _Raze's_  near speechlessness. His declaration that he wanted her to remain with him as well.

This was a man who had deceived her, who had tried to keep her in bondage, who had attacked her and held her over a fucking pit of flames. And yet she had still kissed him desperately in the aftermath of their little 'lover's quarrel', while Ari's unconscious body lay beside them and the demonspawn child screamed in the distance.

 _The heart wants what it wants..,_ she thought, laughing out loud. She could hear nervousness, hysteria in her own voice.

She had even felt a pang of jealousy when Raze's arms wrapped around Ari to transport them back to the Outside world! And now she awaited his return, her mind whirling with anxiety and confused feelings.

 “That was quick, wasn't it?”, a rich, masculine voice sounded in her ear.

Startled, she straightened and tried to adopt what she hoped was an easy, nonchalant expression.

 “Trying to flaunt your talent?”, she asked playfully.

His gaze was thoughtful, assessing. “Hmm...not quite. I was actually concerned if I had given you enough time to go ransacking through my home.”

Her charming expression vanished as she shot him a severe look. He shook his head and chuckled, holding up a clawed hand in conciliation. Toying with her again, putting more cracks into her facade..the bastard always knew how to pull her strings.

 “...I imagine we will have a lot to discuss”, he said tracing a taloned finger delicately over her jawline. She shivered. “We are kindred spirits, after all. Perhaps I should teach you how to better manipulate people...although I am actually more experienced in dissecting them, but I've always admired the art of deceit.”

“I could teach _you_ a thing or two”, she replied archly.

“Funny. I will listen to what you have to say...if only for the value of entertainment. Now, don't look so down...” he soothed, carefully taking her chin in his palm. She let him slowly tilt her face up to his until their lips were almost touching.

 “You truly are more than I had hoped for. I'm so _glad_ I have my own demonheart”, he murmured, his icy blue eyes lingering on her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered shut, waiting. Moments passed, their breaths mingled, but his lips didn't seek hers.

She opened her eyes and met his piercing, heated gaze. Captivated, she tried to search for meaning in his expression. There was desire, hopefulness...but uncertainty.

  _He's waiting to see what I will do,_ Bright realized.

 She wanted him, she knew. Her stupidly infatuated heart screamed at her to crush her lips against his. Feelings of love and betrayed hurt warred inside her.

 “...Bright? Dearest?”, Raze questioned, the mildest hint of concern in his seductive voice.

  _Dearest..._.

 Warmth flooded her chest. With a low, helpless moan she kissed him. Kissed him, pressing her body against his, her hands tangling in the dark curtain of his hair.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Raze, with a soft murmur of surprise at the enthusiasm of her attack, leaned into the kiss. Through her armour, she felt strong arms encircle her waist. He gently tugged at her lower lip with his teeth and their kiss deepened. The taste of him was heady and intoxicating.

She clung to him, desire pooling in her belly. She felt dizzy, her body felt suddenly so heavy as though her very limbs had turned into molten lead. As he continued to worship her open mouth with his lips and tongue caressing hers, she felt her knees weaken. A strong hand slid down to grasp her hip, steadying her against him.

“Precious”, he murmured, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. “This is exquisite, but if you don't wish to go any further, then we should stop. I've no wish to take more from you than you're willing to give.”

Bright flushed and laughed shakily. “I was ready to give myself to you in a blasted witches' dungeon, for Gods' sake! Or don't you recall?”

Raze pulled back to gaze at her, his expression turning serious. “I recall that moment all too vividly. But at the time, I assumed that was the desperate gambit of a prisoner. Or a manipulative attempt at winning my favour.”

Shaking her head playfully, Bright trailed her fingertips over the hard plains of his chest and stomach. She felt his muscles twitch, heard his answering rumble of pleasure.

“This really shouldn't surprise you, but that was a genuine offer, Raze. It would have been an obvious lie to offer my 'eternal servitude' – I value my freedom too much, you know that”, she said and placed a light, teasing kiss on his shoulder. “And, in perfect honesty, this besotted woman has had an interest in your 'favour' for quite a while.”

“Oh?”, Raze intoned. He sounded pleased by her words, but she could note a hint of skepticism in his voice.

“Can you doubt it? With your wicked sense of humour, razor-sharp mind and 'perfectly masculine features'? Or maybe it was the fact, despite our recent differences, that you actually hoped for my survival, for my success, and only wanted my friendship...alliance..., whatever you call it, in return. And maybe the fact that you actually care if I'm ready for this, unlike most men.”

“And I do think I am ready, darling. More than ready.” Bright cast him an adoring glance and slowly unbuckled a strap on her armour. His eyes gleamed. “Care to help me out of these things?”

“Gladly.”

She was pulled into a tight embrace as Raze muttered a few words of demonspeech, too low to decipher. The world around her seemed to tilt and waver and with a sudden jolt, she realized they were no longer in Raze's study. They were reclining together on a bed in a sparsely decorated room. And they were both completely nude.

She felt a mixture of awe and lust as she took him in – his body was beautiful but alien, gorgeously muscled red skin that descended into inky black fur. She tried hard not to stare at his strange goat's legs...or the enormous member between them. It looked as though she certainly gotten his...attention.  
  
“I apologize, it has a mind of it's own”, he chuckled and looked down. Blushing furiously, she followed his gaze and realized that his barbed tail had wrapped itself around one of her legs.

“I...I...”, she sputtered.

“Did I presume too much?” A mischievous smile played on Raze's lips as he tenderly stroked the backs of her arms, his tail tickling the soft skin behind her knee. “I assumed we would be more comfortable like this.”

“No”, she laughed shakily, “Colour me impressed. What other tricks do you know?”

“Well, let me show you...”

He began to trail hot kisses down the column of her neck, nibbling at her collarbone while he lightly stroked her sides. Each caress set her nerves alight. She mirrored his movements, skimming over his scarred shoulders and chest with her fingertips. Fascinated, she explored the ridges of his wings, touching the delicate, leathery skin between them.

Raze sighed contentedly as his mouth descended to the swell of her breasts. His lips parted and a wet, hot tongue flicked at her nipples. Moaning shamelessly, Bright grasped a lock of his dark hair and held him to her. She felt a deep rumble of satisfaction as he took the bud into his mouth and suckled her. She felt hot, feverish as she leaned back against the bed, enjoying his ministrations. His hands moved to the sensitive flesh on her legs, tracing light, teasing circles there. They slid further up, until they were just barely at the apex of her thighs.

Lascivious blue eyes roamed her face, seeking her reaction, searching for any sign of hesitation. “May I, dearest?”

“Yes...”

Gently, his hand cupped her mound as she keened.

“So wet already. My sweet, you're soaking”, he marveled, he thumb tracing her slit, spreading the moisture there, playing with the sensitive bud between her folds.

“Raze, please...”

“Yes, precious?” He crooned seductively, and slid up her body to kiss her. “Did you need something?”

“Stop teasing me, for Gods' sake! I want you...”

“Mmmhmmhmm...” With a delighted laugh, he took her legs and parted them further, positioning himself between them. “I love it when you beg for me!”. She felt his sex tease at her entrance. As he wrung another plea from her lips, he pressed inside of her. He felt as huge as he looked, and she knew if she hadn't been so ready for him, it might have been painful. Instead, she cried out, grasping his hips to pull him deeper inside her. She heard Raze's own gasp of pleasure once they were fully joined.

“Oh, Bright..” he sighed, and she could hear the wondering ecstasy in his voice. “If you only knew how good you feel...”

Slowly, maddeningly slowly, he began to move inside her. His pace was sweetly torturous, exquisite. She rained heated kisses over his neck and shoulders as he took her. Dimly, she heard his own blissful sighs and unintelligible expressions in as he gradually increased the speed of their movements. He reached down between their entangled bodies and began to stroke her with his thumb.

“Raze”, she whimpered. “I love you, I- ah!”  
With a shuddering moan, her lover gripped her hips with an almost bruising force, lifting them. With a wild ferocity, he impaled her to her very core. Impaled her again and again, his mouth never ceasing in devouring hers.

“Yes! Tell me, Bright”, Raze's mouth broke away from hers, panting, “Tell me you love me. Tell me you belong only to me!”

Between gasping cries and breathy moans, she told him that and more. Whimpering endearments and declarations of love until she was beyond speech. At each forceful thrust, she felt closer and closer to her inevitable peak. Her head tossed back and forth in rapture, her legs began to tremble. The unbearable pleasure of his movements finally caused something to snap inside of her, and she screamed as waves of white-hot bliss pulsed through her body. She convulsed around him, the walls of her sex milking his cock.

She felt her lover's body seize as he reached his own climax, shuddering and coming inside of her with an animalistic roar.

Bathing in the warmth of her afterglow, she felt her eyes begin to close. All the stress, all the grief and strife she had felt was melting away. With a last, tired sigh, she drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
